Happy Valentines Day
by linda-shamy-6788
Summary: Sheldon take a look into the bedroom, were Amy is finishing herself for their dinner. As he see her and what shes wearing, his whole evening turned into a torture.


**A/N: This idea popped up in my head, while talking to my bestie and beta Ana ;) can't thank her enough for skipping dinner to finish my valentines one shot!**

 **Have fun while reading and always review ;)**

* * *

-"Amy we really need to go, Leonard and Penny will knock any minute." Sheldon said to the closed bedroom door of their apartment, where Amy was finishing herself for their valentines dinner.

Normally he wouldn't agree to such a hokum but as he saw Amy's shining eyes when Penny talked about the new french restaurant, he just shook his head yes and received a tender kiss onto his lips. Now, it was 4 minutes before 7pm and he doesn't want to be late.

Sheldon opened the door intrigued to see what she was doing since one hour. It was not common for Amy to waste so much time on her beauty, of course, she tried here and there some tips Penny told her, but today it was too long for his taste.

Sheldon peeked inside, her back was turned to him, she stepped into her black cocktail dress, raising it up to her shoulders. In this 10 seconds of her task he could see Amy, like he had never seen her before and his heart started to beat hurriedly, and he started to sweat as his little Cooper was now wide awake.

Amy didn't noticed him as he closed softly the door behind him. He walked on shaking legs to the couch, trying to calm his nerves. He will never in his life forget this scene. She was wearing a pair of black stockings without holder, with a light lace around her upper legs, her whole body was bend forward so that her round, rosy and sexy ass was directly in his view. A lace panty hugged her hips, the nearly transparent fabric gives him a view into his most favorite part of her body.

Thanks god, he agreed on her birthday, a few years ago, to find out what was all about and since then he never regret it. As she raised her body, she was wearing the same fabric and lace a matching bra. Again his mind played backwards to the beginning of this scene, enjoying every second thanks to his eidetic memory. He didn't noticed that she was in front of him, moving her hands in front of his eyes.

\- "Sheldon?. Sheldon I'm ready, we can go." She repeated and in a swift move he came back to the here and now, looking confused into Amy's face.

Sheldon stared at his fiancée, her bright and dark hair was falling over her shoulders, a little bit of mascara, some blush and nothing else, exactly how he loved her the most, when she wore makeup.

\- "Uhm…" He gulped hard, as his gaze run over her whole body, with the knowing of what was below her dark dress.

\- "Are you sick?. You look a bit feverish". Amy said afraid, as she lay a hand onto his forehead.

Sheldon looked up to her green and intense eyes, all he wanted was to take her hand and pull her as close as possible onto his lap, but the knock on the door disturbed his mind. Amy turned around, opening the door, and hugged her best friend Penny in the door frame.

\- "Come Sheldon, let's go". Leonard said as he walked into his direction, lifting him up from the couch. "Is everything alright?. You look… uhm, a little bit distracted."

\- "It's alright, I just had something in my mind. Let's go." Sheldon raised his body from the couch, hoping that Leonard wouldn't see the throbbing bulge in his pants. "This little vixen, will be his death one day". He thought, closing the door behind him.

The evening was complete torture for Sheldon, and his loins were hurting. First it was the starter, shrimps on a stick, which idiot would serve something on a stick?. He saw how slowly she licked the cream from the top of the shrimp, as her mouth covered the fried treat, his mind was imagine how she would do it to him. Licking over his tip to… He shook his head, while his pants tightened.

When Amy asked him if he wants a bite, he just could gulp, shaking is head no, and turning to Leonard who was trying to explain which new calculation he found. Thanks to Leonard and his boring working stuff, he calmed himself a little bit down.

The main course was served and he was finally back to his normal condition, but as soon as he saw how Amy appreciatively eat her asparagus, sucking the last piece into her mouth, he knew he was lost again. She was listening to what Penny told her about her new colleague who was flirting with her boss to get better clients, while his body betrayed him again, craving for a needed release.

Amy moved her body forwards, taking her wine glass, and a small piece of her dress moved to the side, leaving in sight the black bra strap. The lace who looked like a black flower tattoo on her white and soft skin. How much he wanted to slide the strap with his teeth down to her shoulder... He gulped again at his thought, feeling his face burned.

The highlight of the evening was when the waiter who was attending them questioned for the dessert, and he nearly collapsed as all agreed at time. Sheldon could not wait to get out of there as soon as possible, but then, Amy started to moan with so much effort as she tasted her dark chocolate brownie while drops of vanilla ice cream slid down her lips. In agony, Sheldon finished his glass in one gulp. He need her as soon as they arrived to their own four walls.

The drive home, was a torture. Amy and Penny where on the backseat, whispering things to each other, which was annoying, he couldn't understand them because Leonard was constantly talking to him. The ladies giggled like teenagers and he saw Amy in the rear view and how dilated her eyes looked at him, he needed to hold himself as he saw how her dress was more up than usual by the movement of the car, and he could glimpse the upper part of her thigh.

Sheldon dried his sweaty hands on his trousers, the pain in his lower regions was nearly unbearable. His mind wandered to the beginning of this evening, how calm he was and he just wanted at this valentines evening, was cuddling with Amy on the couch. That was the normal plan and now… the only thing he could think now was if he could lift her up and run upstairs with without falling, pressing her against the door, tear off those black panties and ravish her like never before.

He didn't noticed how the car was already stopped in front of their building, until Leonard touched his shoulder and a quiet scream left his lips. His eyes now searched for Amy in her black dress who was waiting for him out the car chatting with Penny.

\- "Buddy, are you really ok?. Your behavior was very strange tonight, and I'm not sure if you followed my explanation about the new calculations". Leonard said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

\- "Uhm… it's nothing, I just had all evening something in my mind that I can't forget until I see it." Sheldon said as he got out of the car, still with his eyes on her and walking to the ladies who waited for them in front of the building.

Slowly he walked to Amy. He was craving to take her hand, but it wasn't a good idea to touch her, not yet, or he was afraid that he would lost all his control.

Penny and Amy started to walk inside and directly up to theirs apartments. As they finally reached to the fourth floor and said goodbye, Sheldon followed them very quiet, waiting impatiently that Leonard and Penny to left them alone. He just waved and searched for his keys. As he turned around, he saw a last twinkle from Penny into Amy's direction and he knew this all was Pennys fault. He should thank her when they will see each other again, but right know it doesn't matter.

In a swift move, he opened the door and let Amy walk inside, as the door shut with a loud bang, he pressed her hard against the door, with both hands over her head.

\- "You naughty vixen". Sheldon sighed. "You have no idea which torture this evening was". He whispered slowly, nearly touching her lips with his own.

\- "Me?". Amy whispered back, as a sassy smile was drawn on her lips. "I didn't do anything." Still in the same position, Amy pressed against the door and Sheldon so close that he could feel her hot core against his knee.

\- "Yes, you and what you are wearing below…". He couldn't finish his line, while she got onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips in the most erotic way on his lips.

A moan left his lips as she free her hands from his grip, touching his ass, and pulling him closer to her, the huge bulge noticeable against her upper leg. His hands wandered to her shoulders, pulling her dress up from them.

\- "Mmm". He groaned as his tongue swirled around hers, taking a step back to see how that damned black cocktail dress fell slowly to the floor. Like in a slow motion, the dress slipped to her feet and covered her ankles and shoes.

Now he could see her completely, too hot and sexy as hell for his taste. Her long brown and shiny hair fell over her shoulders, covering the rim of her black lace bra. He could see through the fabric her hard nipples, slowly, with the tips of his fingers he brushed on it and immediately it get even harder. His gaze went down to her stomach and to her pantys, it was nearly transparent and he could see her folds. He gulped hard as he look back into her face.

\- "Happy valentines day".She whispered sensually, biting her lips as she reached for his shirt, pulling him back to her lips, which she kissed sensually …

End


End file.
